Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone
by KataangJeVousAime
Summary: Blood status had never mattered so much before now...


**Chapter One- Dallas and Devan**

"What House do you think we'll be put in, Dallas?" Devan asked, closing the compartment door behind his brother and sat down across from him. Dallas shrugged, his bright blue eyes thoughtful.

"Maybe Gryffindor. Mum says Dad was in Gryffindor when he was in Hogwarts." He said bitterly. Devan rolled his eyes. Dallas hated that they didn't know their dad. The twins looked up as a girl with bushy brown hair opened the door, and leaned in, looking at the both of them. Dallas grinned and nudged Devan with his foot.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," she said uncertainly, looking between the two of them.

"Can't say that I have," Dallas said. Devan nodded.

"Me either."

She sighed and walked on to the next compartment, repeating her question to the others. Dallas and Devan walked out behind her, peering into the compartment that was after theirs. A boy with jet-black hair, round spectacles, and bright green eyes was sitting across from a boy with blazing red hair and freckles.

"Weasley." Dallas and Devan said at the same time. They grinned and pushed past the girl. Dallas sat beside the redhead, Devan beside the one with glasses.

"That's Dallas," said Devan.

"And that's Devan." Finished Dallas. They laughed as did the other two boys.

"Fred and George do that stuff to confuse us," said the redhead. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter." said the bespectacled boy. Dallas grinned.

"Ah, the Boy Who Lived! Pleasure really," he said, shaking Harry's hand sarcastically. "My brother tells me all about you."

"No I don't!" Devan exclaimed. Harry raised his eyebrows curiously at the both of them. Dallas chuckled and waved a hand at his brother.

"Whatever keeps you sane brother," he said in a nonchalant voice. "Anyway, me and Devan were having a discussion about what House we would be in. I said Gryffindor, but I could be wrong. You two?"

Harry shrugged and looked over at Ron. "Most likely Gryffindor. My entire family has been, so why not me?" he said. Devan nodded, as did Dallas. They felt like they completely understood. It was weird.

"I'm just worried me and Dallas won't be in the same House," said Devan. "Then Hogwarts won't be how I thought." They all laughed.

"That's how Fred and George felt before they were sorted into their Houses. They thought they might be separated and then Hogwarts would lose it's appeal." Ron said, looking from Dallas to Devan.

"Did you happen to catch that girl's name when she told you about Neville's toad?" Dallas asked the two boys.

"Hermione Granger. She knew who Harry was before he could introduce himself; fixed his glasses though." Harry held them up so they could see.

"Yeah, they look new," said Devan.

"Like out of the box new." Finished Dallas.

The girl named Hermione returned. All four boys looked up at her as she leaned against the frame of the door and spoke. "I suggest you get dressed in your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon," and she walked away to tell other that haven't changed.

"Notice: she was already in her robes when she spoke to us in our compartment." Dallas muttered, following Devan to their compartment to change.

"Do you like her?" Devan asked as he buttoned the one button on his cloak. Dallas shrugged, re-lacing his shoes.

"She's cute I guess, but I don't expect anything. Just someone to flirt with, I suppose..." He said, standing up, jumping slightly, and rubbed his face. The twins were exactly alike. The only way you could tell them apart was the colour difference in their eyes. Dallas's eyes were more of a clear sky kind of blue. Devan had grey-blue eyes. They both had ear length curly hair. Devan sometimes pulled his back so he could keep it out of his face when he wrote. They walked back to Harry and Ron's compartment, and sat in their previous seats.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come?" Devan said, peering out of the window as the train slowed.

"That's just nerves talking. You'll feel differently," Dallas said easily, leaving their belongings behind as they walked off the train. Devan, Harry, and Ron followed behind him, all looking around in wonder as they followed a very big, tall man with bushy hair and beard.

"I suspect this is the way first years go," said Devan, sitting in one of the boats. Dallas nodded and sat beside him. Ron and Harry sat behind them. As soon as they had all taken a seat, the boats started forward. Mutters were heard among the boats, but no one really talked.

They all stared silently at the school looming before them in a scary kind of way. In the boat beside theirs was Hermione,, and she shivered slightly looking up at it.

"Scared?" Dallas teased, looking over at her. She rolled her eyes and didn't say anything.

"Oh, you just got dissed!" Devan laughed. He saw Hermione smirk and he knew that she had intended to do that. Devan sighed, and as they all got off the boats, a woman in emerald green robes waited for them in front of large doors that were probably not much smaller than a giant.

"Here ya are Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid. She nodded shortly and gestured for the students to follow her. They all walked quickly after her, few trying hard to keep up. Harry and Ron talked amongst themselves. Dallas repeatedly pointed out the sharp objects that he saw, grinning and looking at random guys in the group like he wanted to do something.

One of the boys he had looked at was Draco Malfoy. Dallas and Devan knew him very well, and thought that he was an over-exposed, spoiled rotten, pure-blooded prat. His father had practically shamed their mother into thinking even more that half-bloods were wrong, as well as muggle-borns. Amaria Mitchell worked in the Ministry of Magic. She was a worker in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Dallas loved his mothers job.

They stopped in front of the Great Hall, and listened intently to Professor McGonagall as she explained the Houses.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

As she left, a quiet hum struck up. Everyone seemed to be talking at once, and then when Draco Malfoy pushed past everyone to look at Harry, it was strangely quiet. The silence was layered with tension. Dallas an Devan looked from Harry to Draco eagerly.

"So the rumours on the train are true. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts," He smirked.

"I'm Malfoy," said he. "Draco Malfoy." Ron snorted loudly. Draco looked at him in disgust.

"Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask who you are. My father tells me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He sneered arrogantly.

"And we've heard all about you," Began Dallas angrily.

"Yeah, everyone says all the Malfoys have white hair, pale skin, and more dark artifacts than they can handle." Finished Devan smartly. Ron and Harry laughed. Before Draco could do anything, a sharp voice stopped him.

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start."


End file.
